


good feeling

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [15]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Movie Night, Mutant Powers, Mutants, or day but ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: “i’ll cuddle you all you want. you want to make a pillow fort? we’ll all just have a long and relaxing movie day.”“that sounds nice,” bambam whispers, focusing on the way youngjae’s hair changes color to a soft pink.





	good feeling

**Author's Note:**

> uwu this is part of my mutant au!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't updated this baby in such a long time :((((((((((((((((((((((((

bambam yawns as he wakes up, rolling over and rubbing his eyes sleepily. he feels someone running their hand through his hair, and he looks up sleepily to see jackson smiling down at him. bambam nuzzles his face against jackson’s chest, mumbling, “morning, hyung.”

 

“morning,” jackson says, rubbing bambam’s neck, and bambam smiles st the sudden warmth against his skin. “did you sleep well?”

 

“mhm,” bambam whispers, looking up. “i didn’t have any sort of visions -- i had nice dreams.”

 

“yeah?” jackson kisses bambam’s forehead. “that’s really good. what was it about?”

 

bambam feels his cheeks warm up, and he mumbles, “us… just… you giving me lots of love.”

 

jackson coos at him softly, sitting up and pulling bambam onto his lap. bambam’s brown hair falls slightly over his eyes, and jackson gently pushes his hair back, making a mental note that they all might need to get new haircuts soon. “that’s cute.  _ you’re _ cute. i’m glad you had a good dream, baby; you’ve had such bad ones recently.”

 

bambam nods, pouting dramatically at jackson, who rubs bambam’s hips beneath his shirt. “i think it was a vision -- you gotta give me all the love.”

 

“i’ll give you even more love than i usually do, then,” jackson chuckles, picking up bambam. the younger wraps his legs around jackson’s waist, and jackson adds, “let’s go get washed up and go downstairs, okay?”

 

* * *

 

bambam sits on the couch next to youngjae, who turns to bambam and ruffles his hair. “hey, bammie. what’s up?”

 

“nothing,” bambam shrugs, leaning his head on youngjae’s shoulder. jackson glares at youngjae playfully from the other couch, and youngjae sticks his tongue out at jackson. “i missed your cuddles.”

 

youngjae rubs bambam’s arm, kissing the top of his head. “i’ll cuddle you all you want. you want to make a pillow fort? we’ll all just have a long and relaxing movie day.”

 

“that sounds nice,” bambam whispers, focusing on the way youngjae’s hair changes color to a soft pink. “can you, yugy, and sseunie hyung cuddle me?”

 

“of course,” youngjae says, looking up at jackson, who nods and gets up with mark to get the pillows and blankets. “what snacks do you want?”   
  


“popcorn and chips, please,” bambam says, and jaebum pulls jinyoung up to go into the kitchen. he giggles softly and watches as yugyeom pulls aside the coffee table. once jackson and mark come downstairs and organizes the fort properly, bambam eagerly wiggles his way inside, and yugyeom and jackson join him on either side. mark makes the second fort with the help of youngjae, and youngjae goes to cuddle yugyeom. 

 

jaebum and jinyoung set down all the snacks and makes sure everyone is content before cuddling each other in the second fort. mark puts on a random disney movie before cuddling jinyoung, and bambam smiles when mark blows youngjae a brief kiss. 

 

the movie plays and bambam relaxes between yugyeom and jackson. jackson’s rubbing his back, spreading warmth throughout bambam’s body, and yugyeom’s cuddling him close, pressing light kisses against bambam’s cheek. he feels something move through his hair, and he looks up to see mark smiling at the tv screen as he makes flowers weave through everyone’s hair. 

 

bambam smiles and focuses his attention on the movie, happy and content in this little group of theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyedddddd feel free to request stuff!


End file.
